


Leaning in to Kiss the Past Goodbye

by thosewhitejeans



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, TLSP, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: I really like Alex's freckles ok??, I'm Bad, M/M, nothing happens, they just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosewhitejeans/pseuds/thosewhitejeans
Summary: This is just pure love and adoration. They kiss basically. I promised this to a friend literally months ago, I'm so sorry!Pure fluff honestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, sorry it's been ages since I wrote anything! Hopefully get some momentum going (I'm lying) but yeh, hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy Alex's freckles :')

There's somehow always been a sense of necessity where Alex is concerned. Miles has never quite been able to put his finger on it but it's there, not tangible but always present. It's like he always needs to say something or do something, like there's always time that needs to be made the most of or viewpoints that need getting across. Perhaps it's a remnant of years of missed moments, years of parting at the end of a day instead of continuing the evening together, years of being at a festival somewhere and knowing that just the day before or after their paths might've crossed. Whatever it is Miles is thankful because it's made him that bit more appreciative of the time they get together now. Long distance never did look good on him.

Right now Alex is warm and half dozing, eyes lids gently closed and none of his features strained. It's a rare, glorious sight and the lamp on Miles' bedside table casts a glow over his cheekbones to make him look even sweeter. He blinks his eyes open slowly and still he's so soft except now there's a little frown playing on his brow. And there's that necessity again that makes Miles reach out with delicate fingers to push aside his freshly washed, soft brown curls, just about holding back from actually smoothing his finger over those frown lines along his brow.

"What're you thinking of?" He murmurs instead, his own smile still present as he watches Alex close his eyes and breathe an unhurried, "nah it's stupid", blinking at Miles and smiling softly. He's just so warm and so lovely, Miles had been just about to drop a kiss on his forehead, turn out the lights and then curl around Alex and wait for sleep but he can't now.

"Tell me, love," he presses, shoving his nose against Alex's gently and he feels the boy exhale a little laugh, minty breath hitting his face as he rolls over slightly onto his back and opens his eyes properly again. His hair falls around him and Miles has to bite back some remark about how he looks angelic. Alex blushes so sweetly when he lays it on thick like that but now's not the time for basking in the glow of Alex's heated cheeks. 

"Thinking 'bout you actually," he offers, making eye contact and smiling again but blushing all the same. Miles practically grins, hovers over him and can feel adoration dripping from his gaze as it flies from one perfect feature to another. From his deep, chocolatey brown eyes to his long lashes and from the blush spreading slowly at his cheekbone to his ever so lovely nose. 

A little while ago he'd noticed these small dimples on either side of Alex's nose whenever he smiled widely enough and he couldn't get enough of them ever since. He'd save sharing that particular discovery for another time, right now he's too focussed on how Alex's adorable admission comes closely followed by a little sigh. Miles actually expects him to break eye contact, look away like he usually does when he's feeling cornered. Part of him feels as though he ought to back away but all he does is press closer, chances leaning down instead, palm cupping the lad's cheek so he can press a delicate little kiss to his forehead, a comfort he supposes.

"Al?" He presses lightly. Maybe it's the wrong time for it as Alex really had seemed so very sleepy. Still, he does want to get to the bottom of it, knows he'll sleep better if he does.

"You're just... so sure of yourself and I'm... I dunno... not?" He tails off and gives a little laugh as though he knows that the sentence itself is case in point. Miles actually scoffs though, for all the underlying truth written into the frown lines on Alex's forehead there's that mischievous sparkle in his eye that tells Miles there's nothing too deep there in terms of worry, that perhaps he's being baited just a little here.

Alex lies there, looking so lovely, clean and fresh and with this little smile that has Miles fighting a near overwhelming urge to tickle him, he does go so especially sweet when Miles scrabbles his fingers across his belly; he'll smile wide, eyes creasing at the corners as he gasps and begs for mercy with the neediest little pleads, tears in his eyes and cheeks reddening when weird little noises make their way from his throat.

More desperately though, Miles doesn't want to break the calm. So he simply considers for a moment, fingertips twisting around a long piece of hair that's resting over Alex's forehead and following it as he smiles solidly, watching Alex watch him. He swipes the piece of hair past his ear and stops, grins for a moment at a new realisation. He has to double check his new findings and so he pushes Alex's head to the side and then chuckles softly but when Alex asks self consciously what's so funny he just shushes him, pushes his fingers back slowly until he's got his palm at Alex's nape. Alex smiles sleepily up at him and his eyes drift closed expectantly as they both lean in. Miles stops with his forehead against Alex's for a moment, breathing into the little space between them and then delicately capturing lips with his own, kissing him. When he pulls away Alex pouts.

"Why were ye laughin' at me?" He grouses, bestowing a frown that holds very little weight as far as Miles can tell. He doesn't grace the boy with a real answer for the moment, just pokes his belly and smiles widely at him as he squirms and moans, "ugh tell me, I hate you!"

"You've got matching ear freckles," he finally divulges, grinning wide until Alex's hands come up to cover his ears and he half sighs half groans as he pushes Miles off and pretends to sulk. Miles knows he's not cross though, he can hear him trying not to laugh as Miles rests his chin on his shoulder and then drops little kisses there as he giggles through a weightless apology. 

"I have lots of freckles," Alex eventually mumbles, still doing his level best to pout. He looks petty. 

"You do," Miles smiles down at him, chin still pressing into his shoulder, "and I love them all!" He finishes, squeezing Alex in a hug with the arm he's got around him until he huffs a laugh and twists so he's facing Miles awkwardly, stretches enough that he can get his lips against Miles' nose in a most pathetic kiss and then giggles as he pushes him off and rolls over again onto his back.

"You're right weird," he murmurs and Miles is sure he's provoking something but he's still got his face turned away so it's hard to tell for sure.

"I'm not lying Al," he mumbles, just a little more seriously, but he's still grinning, really he can't help it since Alex is now fixing him with another silently delighted gaze. 

There's a pause. Miles gets the feeling Alex is a cat about to pounce. His eyes dart around cautiously, dim light from the bedside lamp just about catching them and turning the irises golden. He bites his lip and Miles' attention is drawn to his mouth again but it's simply a distraction, some attempt to fool him apparently for not a moment later he's got Miles on his back, leaning over him with his hair framing his face so beautifully, a victorious little smile playing at his lips. Miles can't help a soft giggle, can't help squinting his eyes half closed and putting up a token struggle just so that Alex will hold him tighter. When he opens his eyes again he goes soft because Alex has always been so telling with his emotions, always has them written there on his face like a fine piece of prose. Right now his eyes have gone gentle, pupils widened and gaze just dripping with love. 

For a moment Miles is 22 years old and lying on a grass slope with the sun hot against his legs and this same delightful view that he has now. For a moment Miles is rediscovering his Alex, lovestruck gaze flitting from one well known feature to another as he takes it all in. His chest is much lighter this time though. Back then he'd felt some tightening of reality, cinching, reminding him of all that they weren't. But now he's free, unfettered in the knowledge of safety in all that they are, all that they've become. 

He can call Alex his. 

His Alex, with eyes crinkling at the corners from his smile, with the sides of his nose dimpling so gorgeously, with those two little freckles at the side of his lip, the pair of them almost but not entirely obscured by his smile, with the little scar by his eyebrow and the glittering, unhidden delight in his soft stare. Miles rediscovers every tiny detail that he can and then closes his eyes, lets his weight rest heavy and smiles gently, waiting for Alex to speak. Alex apparently chooses not to break the silence. Although, Miles is vaguely aware of his presence, hovering inches from his face. The man is probably holding his breath to avoid giving himself away, a smile plays at Miles' lips as he waits for the inevitable but Alex is softer than that, even more delicately lovely than Miles could have expected. A second later those pouting lips, so warm and so soft, find their way instead to his nose. The tiniest of kisses and it's so sickly sweet that Miles can't help laughing, feeling Alex chuckle as he heaves himself away and rolls onto his back again, pushing hair away from his face and heaving a content sigh. 

"Nooo, come back," Miles groans and since Alex isn't going to move, refusing stubbornly as he is, Miles decides to mimic his earlier position instead, pushes himself up on his forearms and holds his weight over him, watches him go bashful and giggly again, his nose crinkling so adorably. 

"You're so cute," Miles complains but kisses him before he gets a chance to respond. He's secretly delighted when he pulls away and Alex has his eyes closed looking just a tad flustered. He smiles up at Miles and gets a hand up to his cheek, pulls him in again and murmurs against his lips before kissing them slowly. 

"I love you." 

It's a simple phrase and Miles has heard it enough times over the years but still every time he gets some measure of thrill from it, some magnetic urge to spout the same back, tongue numbed as it forms the same words and thoughts tangling hopelessly. He gets lost in that kiss, gets some feeling of lazy desire from Alex's part, probably too tired to actively put effort in but body still reacting just a little to whatever he's feeling. Miles' eyes are closed and his head swimming within seconds and he tangles his fingers in Alex's hair, breathes him in and lets his tongue speak wordlessly. Beneath him Alex's gets his arms free to wrap around his back, hands at his shoulders to pull him closer and their ankles locking together. A knee between his thighs and hips pressing closer, more urgently as the kiss simultaneously deepens. Alex pulls away, to breathe most likely and Miles realises how he's got almost all his weight on Alex's chest, should probably give him some space and so he pushes up to rest on his forearms again but that's as far as he gets for he's pulled closer again just as soon as possible. Soft, numerous little kisses placed all up his neck, not pattern to them just random, dipping to the join near his collar bone and then back up and against point where his blood pulses, winding up to his jaw and then back at his lips. Each one more slow and delicate than the last, nothing less to be expected from Alex really. Alex kisses his properly and keeps him close, hands at his back still moving in rhythm and it feels glorious.

When they next part Miles presses his forehead to Alex's, leaning up close to him and breathing a little too heavily into the air between them, eyes still closed and lips still parted. Suddenly the room feels darker and the air thicker and when he pulls back to look into Alex's eyes they're a glossier, richer brown than before. He's warm, hot even, too hot for these clothes he's in... and Alex is warm too, or his hands are at the very least, fingers spread and moving in little circles at the small of his back where they've crept under his shirt. 

"You're gorgeous," he thinks but he doesn't say a word, knows from experience that this particular vibe calls for a holding of his tongue, for actions over words and for gentleness of gesture. So he leans in, lips soft and hesitating only slightly before they meet Alex's skin. First it's the scar at his eyebrow, a tiny thing, almost invisible in some lights and from some angles. Then, the top of his cheek up by his cheekbone and Alex's eyes shut again, long eyelashes against Miles' nose. Then it's the side of Alex's nose, and the other where the little dimples appear if he smiles widely enough. He stops there to admire for a second and can't help going in swiftly for the next two kisses, beside one another, just off from his lip and it's then that Alex huffs. He always was particularly self conscious about those particular little freckles.

"I know what you're doin'," he grumbles but his voice is low and a little hoarse and all it does is make Miles sigh heavily, almost a moan really and his shivering breath skates over Alex's lips, coaxing some similar reaction from him, accompanied by a low whine as his fingers tighten on Miles' waist. Miles takes that as the go ahead. He presses a tender kiss to Alex's lips since he's gone bashfully pink and Miles reckons he deserves it. More selfishly though, his lips were begging to be kissed, all full and pink from earlier and quivering with each heavy breath he exhales while Miles' hand comes over his chest. Miles doesn't stay at his lips too long though, knows he'll get attached if he does and so he moves again. Next up there's the side of his neck, a slightly larger, darker freckle than the little ones on his face and then its partner barely a centimetre away. Miles does linger there, how could he possibly move away when Alex draws in a sharp breath right as he presses his lips there? He keeps his lips pressed to the side of Alex's neck, ghosts over that particular freckle again and Alex's head goes back, the rest of his body arching gracefully up against Miles and he really does have to take a second to pause and admire. The line of his throat and the angular corner of jawline made even prettier by how his hair curls up around the edges. Miles' fingers act of their own accord when they come up delicately toward his temple, trace a short line to tuck that bit of fringe behind his ear just like before.

Miles halts. He smirks in remembrance of his most recent discovery and does the same to the other side. Alex squirms like he knows what's coming and so Miles drops a little kiss to his lips before getting to work, kissing his earlobe and staying there just long enough to breathe hot breath where Alex can hear the exhalation as well as feel it. Apparently Alex enjoys that and so he mirrors his action on the other side. He's supposed to be sticking to freckles but unfortunately Alex's pale skin is far too lovely, there are other delights that need attention. There's the vein on his neck and there's his collarbones that come with a little dip that's just a little more sensitive than the rest of his skin. Oh and Miles knows that if he moves the neckline of his vest to the side there's at least two more freckles there ohhh... oh and Miles almost forgot about the one he'd discovered not so long ago, just beneath his belly button, hidden from almost every angle. Before he gets there though he may as well have some fun, the way Alex is squirming currently he's eager to tease a little more. 

There's subtlety to the way Alex does things sometimes but right now it's transparency instead. He pushes into Miles wherever he can, desperate for his touch and eager to encourage no matter how bashful he likes to pretend he is. He gets sweet though when he's like this, fingers at Miles' waist ever tighter. When Miles is preoccupied at his wrist, fingers linked and forcing their palms together, Alex reaches down, gets his other hand at the nape of his neck and looks down at him with wide eyes like a puppy. 

"Kiss me," he whispers, voice lower even than before. Miles just smirks and goes back to his wrist, makes eye contact for a scant second and then kisses that same freckle again, earning himself a low growling moan as Alex tries to manoeuvre himself free. Miles sighs, kisses the inside of Alex's palm for a small measure of gentleness and then lets him cup his cheek as he comes closer again. He keeps his silence, lets his hand find its own way under Alex's top till he's got his fingers curling around his ribs and his face only an inch away from Alex's. He pushes their noses together and feels his eyes shut as he leans in again. 

Lips meet and he's two years younger, just off the back of releasing his second solo album, the taste of champagne still on his tongue and the echo of the party he'd been to still in his ears. Alex pushes him up against a wall the second they're alone and the taste of red wine mingles in as the sound of his own blood rushing around drowns out the other noise. 

"I love you," Alex had mumbled all soft and sincere, eyes locked on his until he started mumbling about how proud he was and had to look away for a moment. Miles had shut him up pretty quickly, pulled him close again with less urgency and more adoration. 

He smiles at the memory, smiles into the kiss and feels Alex's response in kind. The hand he's got on Alex's chest clues him in to how he's feeling. He can feel his heart beat rapidly and his breathing come in bursts whenever their lips are apart for long enough. He's surely in a similar state himself and so he slows their kiss, lips parting softly to allow for a less frenzied, more gentle approach. Alex drags him closer steadily, hand back at his jaw and thumb smoothing over his cheek. He always gets so gentle, curls his legs up and ensconces Miles sense by sense until he's wrapped up in him entirely, mind made foggy with pleasure and delight.


End file.
